This invention relates generally to foundation systems and, more particularly, to a foundation strengthening system and method of use for decreasing the catastrophic damage to building foundations caused by wind, floods, and storm surges associated with hurricanes.
Foundations for homes and buildings in coastal regions are often built on a piering system. Long cylindrical piers—sometimes called pilings or posts—are drilled into the ground and extend upwardly. Then large beams are situated horizontally across the piers in a notched area at upper ends of the piers so as to support a home or other building atop the piers. A pier and beam foundation has the advantage of allowing wind and water to pass beneath the house under normal conditions.
Unfortunately, there are severe weather conditions in many coastal regions that may still subject pier foundations to damage or even catastrophic destruction. For instance, hurricanes often strike along coastal areas and bring very high winds, storm surges, and long-term flooding. Strong winds that are not able to pass around or through a house's foundation may cause permanent damage to the house structure. Similarly, a strong storm surge may be higher than the foundation sill plate and cause instant damage to the foundation or, at least, cause flooding in the house.
Specifically, a pier is attached to a connection point of a structure's foundation at its upper “notched end.” That is, the upper end of a pier is notched so that the foundation beam or sill plate may rest thereon. It is this notched end that presents the weakest point in attachment between a piling and the foundation. When storm elements, such as wind and storm surge, bear against the pilings and foundation, “notched piling failure” occurs. The connection point of the foundation breaks away from the piling and catastrophic structural collapse occurs.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a foundation system that having a plurality of security boots that strengthens the connection between one or more piers and the sill plate of a house constructed with a pier beam foundation. Further, it would be desirable to have a foundation system that includes a plurality of lifting device situated beneath a pier foundation that are configured to selectively move the foundation upwardly so as to avoid an incoming ocean surge.